Madly in Love
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Shepard's rest is interrupted when a situation aboard the Normandy rises, involving everyone's favorite Comm Specialist. Traynor manages to disarm the great Commander shortly afterwards. But was there something more to the situation? Samantha could be in danger. Shaynor. Rated T for now. A gift for Aeowyn99.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A gift for Aeowyn99, to satisfy her needy self. :P I decided to go for some fluff, since I hadn't written any in a really long while. Normally, I write Sam and Shep differently, but I wanted to experiment with this one. Hopefully, y'all enjoy it. It'll be a two-parter, more than likely. Or who knows, maybe I'll go crazy with it. We'll see.**

* * *

Shepard propped up her legs on the table, slouching back onto the couch. She was beyond exhaustion and had decided to leave any duties aboard the Normandy to EDI for the time being until they reached the Citadel. Hunting down a bunch of artifacts just to gain support in the war wasn't exactly how the Alliance soldier had planned things to go, but she didn't have many options to begin with. A galaxy divided wouldn't stand against the Reapers, and she alone couldn't stop them, no matter how tough she and her team might be.

The only good thing about the entire war was meeting a specific communications specialists. Samantha Traynor was an amazing woman, beautiful, sensual. Her caramel eyes were beacons that drew in Shepard's green gaze, putting her in a trance she never wanted to escape from. Her sweet, perfect, dark skin had been explored on multiple occasions by Shepard's hands and tongue. The very memory coaxed a soft sigh from the commander. She had half a mind to drag the woman from her duties and ravish her. Deciding towards her better judgement, Shepard closed her eyes, choosing to sleep for a short while, hoping that the nightmares left her tired mind to rest for once.

"Commander, there is a situation."

Shepard groaned at the ceiling, opening one eye. "I told you to deal with anything that arose, EDI."

"Yes, but I am afraid this will require your presence. Comm. Specialist Traynor is having a rather heated argument with the new recruit."

"Sam?" Shepard sprang to her feet, hastily walking out of her cabin and into the elevator.

"The recruit apparently...toyed with one of Samantha's personal files. He hacked into them."

"He did what?" Shepard yelled at the ceiling. "Do something about this goddamned elevator, EDI! Move it faster!"

"It is already at top speed, Shepard."

Shepard growled, tapping her foot impatiently. The elevator gave a short _ping,_ the doors sliding open shortly afterwards.

"-think I'm stupid? I know code better than anyone here; all my personal files are encrypted, why were you trying to go through them?"

"I wasn't-"

"Everybody quiet!" Shepard ordered. Samantha was a furious red, hands clenched at her sides, her breathing coming erratically. Obviously, she was holding back one hell of a punch for the new recruit. "Traynor, what happened?"

"Reynard, here, decided to go through my terminal and access personal documents." Traynor claimed.

"That isn't true! I was just-"

"You better have a damn good explanation, McNally." Shepard said.

"I wasn't doing anything. I didn't do through any of her things. I swear it." The petty officer crossed his arms, looking away.

"EDI," Shepard began, "run a full scan of Sam's files and check the security cameras. Track McNally's every move in the past 24 hours stat."

"Scanning." A moment passed. "There is evidence of tampering in Traynor's files. I cannot find, however, activity of the past hour on the main deck. There seems to be an issue with the camera feeds, one that bypassed my security scans."

Shepard glared at McNally. "I brought you aboard because you seemed like a good addition. Clearly, I was wrong." She stood straighter, holding her hands behind her back. "Petty Officer Reynard McNally, you are under arrest until we can figure out the situation."

"What?" Reynard exclaimed. "No! You can't do that to me!"

"I just did. Now shut it before I put in a charge for insubordination." By this point, a small crowd had formed, listening in on the situation. "Lieutenant Williams, escort him to the observation deck. He'll stay there until we can find more evidence, hopefully by the time we arrive at the Citadel. Also, interrogate him. I have a feeling he's not saying the truth."

"Yes, Commander." Ashley grabbed the man by the shoulders, activating her omni-tool to cuff McNally.

"Everyone else back to your duties. Traynor, come to my cabin, please." Her expression softened at the end.

"Of course, Commander."

* * *

"Thank you, Jane. I was pretty close to punching that bloody bastard."

"It's over now, Sam." Shepard ran her hands up and down the Specialist, soothing her anger. "If I can ask, what was in those files?"

Traynor lowered her gaze. "Old photo albums. A few friends, my parents, events. It may sound silly, but that is one of my most treasured possessions. I also have a diary of when I was much younger." She shrugged. "Maybe it's not important, but it is to me."

A slender finger gently lifted Sam's chin. "Hey," Shepard said softly, "it is important. And it's not silly. If I had those things, I would safeguard them as much as you do. The important thing is that the files are fine, thanks to your incredible abilities at coding, which I will never understand."

Samantha chuckled. "Probably because you charge everything like a krogan. Thank you, though. For helping me with this. Hopefully, we'll find out what McNally wanted."

"We will. And even if I wasn't madly in love with you, I would've helped you." Shepard's eyes widened, realizing what she had just said. She stepped back, looking at her fish tank, rubbing the back of her neck. "I-uh… I didn't mean to…What I meant was…"

"Is the great Commander Shepard blushing?"

"No! I am just...hot."

"Yeah, you are."

Shepard turned her gaze to teasing brown eyes. "You are so ruining my calm, calculated, charming nature of wooing you."

"I didn't realize that was possible. But.." Samantha took a step forward, tiptoeing to lock lips with Shepard's. The kiss was deep and passionate, their arms bringing them closer to each other. Sam dug her fingers into Shepard's red locks, wanting to stay like that forever. The need for air was too much, however. Breathless, the brunette pulled away. "I'm madly in love with you as well."

Shepard grinned. "Even if you're able to destroy my charming and gentlemanly manners?"

"Even then. Besides, you look hot as hell when you blush."

"I didn't blush."

"Right. And I'm an asari."

"You're hotter than them, that's for sure."

It was Traynor's turn to blush now. "Fair enough, Commander. You win this one, only if you show me just how madly you love me."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard said, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist and diving in for another long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard rolled her shoulders as she walked out the elevator. Although her conversation with Traynor had gone extremely well, Shepard had hid her rage from her. Someone had messed with her lover. That wasn't going to get past her easily. The commander was more determined than ever before to find out just who exactly was this McNally.

She looked back to when she recruited him a few months ago at the Citadel. He had been helping out with refugees and when he caught wind that the Normandy had docked, he sprung at the chance to join. He seemed fresh off boot camp, still with that innocence of a man not experienced in war and death.

 _Guess it was all a facade to get in. But why? Time to find out._

The observation deck doors swooshed open, the sight of McNally sitting on a chair with his hands tied back and Williams looming over greeted the Alliance commander.

"Report, LT?"

"This guy's quieter than a mouse. Won't say a word to me." Ashley responded.

"Cat got your tongue, Reynard? C'mon, you're not getting out of this one. It'll be easier if you-"

A low chuckle interrupted the redhead. "Do you really believe you have a chance at stopping the Reapers?"

"Well, with your help, no." Shepard replied sardonically. "Who do you really work for? Cerberus?"

"Who else?"

"What does the Illusive Man want from Samantha?"

Another chuckle. "He knows she's your weak spot. He wanted to exploit that. You are his prime target, after all. Don't you see Cerberus is the only way to survive from the Reapers? You've spoken to them before from what I know. You must see the benefits."

Shepard's hands clenched. "The only benefit I see is tearing out your-"

"Jane," Ashley interrupted. "Keep a level head, yeah?"

"Ash, this guy is fucking Cerberus. He's lucky if I kill him quickly."

"Shepard, I hate them as much as you, but-"

The woman in question grabbed McNally by his uniform's collar, gripping the fabric tightly with her two hands, her face mere inches from the man's smug look. "Listen to me, you little shit. Cerberus may think that they're winning, but they are sadly mistaken. If you're their attempt at a double agent, they need to up the ante on their little game. Now you tell Mr. Illusive Shit-Face to back off from us unless he wants a bullet between his eyes, which I will gladly grant him."

She let him go, red scars glowing fiercely. Scars left from this self-serving organization that feigned wanting what's best for humanity. _Cerberus is going to fucking pay_.

"What do I do with him, Shep?" Ashley asked, shifting in place at the sight of her comrade's fiery red scars.

"Tie him up and throw him in the cargo deck. Get James to keep an eye on him. He could use a new punching bag."

The lieutenant began dragging the double agent out. "You can't win, Shepard!" He yelled. "Cerberus will see to the Reaper threat!"

The red head crossed her arms over her chest, breathing heavily. Perhaps if Ashley had not been in the room, she might have done some questionable things to that filth of a man. A voice in the back of her head reminded her that Sam was her priority now, and would have to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

* * *

"You can't be serious." The thick London accent remarked. "That's insane!"

"Sam, please understand how I feel about this right now. That guy was after you. _Cerberus_ is after you, to get to me. It's the only way I can keep you safe."

"Locking me up in the ship with a guard isn't going to help me, Jane. You can't do that."

"I can make it an order." Shepard said calmly, straightening.

Traynor's jaw nearly hit the floor. "You're pulling rank, now? Shepard, it was just a hack. You're overreact-"

Like a feral cat, Shepard pounced, landing a fierce kiss on the woman. She poured every single worry, care, and love into the kiss, breathing heavily through her nose, limbs trying to keep the darker woman as close to her as possible. She slid her tongue into Sam's mouth, eliciting something between a surprised and enthusiastic sound from the communications specialist. Shepard clawed at Sam's back before pulling away, breathing heavily.

"Sam..." Shepard breathed. "I've lost so many things, so many people. Mindoir, Virmire, the Citadel, the old Normandy. You're all I have. This war has always driven me crazy, since it first started back at Eden Prime. Ever since I met you, when you walked in my cabin that day, stumbling over your words, I wanted you. I just knew. You're beautiful, smart, talented. You're all this poor soldier has. I just want to protect you. That's I all want."

Samantha seemed lost in Shepard's eyes, eyes that seemed to only enforce the truth behind the commander's words. "I... I don't know what to say to that. I'm bloody speechless right now."

"That tends to happen a lot to you, doesn't it?" A small, playful smile grew on Shepard.

"Shut up." Sam whispered, landing a soft slap on Shepard's arm. A moment passed. "You're all I have as well. This war is crazy. Everything that's happened is crazy. But I remember who's fighting the bad guys, and I feel a whole lot better. Sometimes I also want to lock you up in the ship and not let you go to your missions. Silly, isn't it? I don't even have the rank to pull that off. The galaxy would be pretty screwed if I did that, too. I worry about you, Shepard. Locking you up isn't going to solve anything. Locking me up won't either. We just have to beat Cerberus."

"You're right, as usual. I need to deal with Cerberus. And I will. Right now, however, I just want to stay here with you."

* * *

AN: Wow, my writing has gone slightly downhill. I need to practice more.

Anyway, I'm still wondering whether to continue this or not. But for now, this is it. The end. Fin. Extra cheesy at the end, just for y'all. Hope you enjoyed it. If not, please tell me. Really. I need critique. :)


End file.
